Hiken No Naruto
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Jangan Pernah menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya, Jika kau tidak tau bagaimana isi itu sendiri!
1. Chapter permulaan

**Hiken No Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto _milik_ Masashi Kishimoto _dan_ Dxd _Milik Ichie Ishibumi_**

 **Warning:** _Revisi ulang, Alur pasaran dan membosankan, typo, over power, Dll.._

 **Pair :** Not Harem _maybe?_

 **Summary:**

 _Uzumaki naruto seorang iblis renkarnasi keluarga Gremory dengan menkonsumi satu bidak pawn yang membuat dirinya di pandang sebelah mata terlebih sebuah penyakit yang di idap selama ini, hingga waktu itu Naruto pergi dan ditetapkan sebagai iblis liar sampai mereka semua bertemu kembali dalam sebuah moment tak terduga sama sekali._

 **Chapter :** Aku Pergi dan Semoga BahagiaBahagia.

Kediaman keluarga Uzumaki hari ini terlihat sangat sibuk terutama untuk para maid yang berhili mudik dalam membawa barang barang berkoper dan menaruh pada kendaraan angkut yang sudah terpakir di depan kediaman megah milik keluarga Uzumaki pagi ini.

" Apa tuan benar ingin ke sekolah terlebih dahulu? " Tanya seorang kepala pelayan keluarga Uzumaki kepada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang dalam penampilan yang sebenarnya berbeda dengan penampilan biasa Dia kunakan ke sekolah.

" Aku ingin bertemu beberapa teman ku dan berpamitan dengan mereka semua, paman bisa menunggu di sana nanti. Tidak lama aku di sana nanti setelah itu kita langsung berangkat " Jawab Naruto yang berjalan di depan Kepala pelayan tadi dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang terlebih dahulu telah di siapkan.

" Baiklah jika itu kemauan tuan muda " Balas Kepala pelayan tadi yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tadi dan mengendarai mobil menuju ke sekolah Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke seooahnya, Naruto terlihat sedikit melamun setelah menerima sebuah pesan yang dia terima dari sahabat bermuka cantik... ntah kenapa Naruto sedikit merinding membayangkan wajah temannya itu saat ini. Dan sekali lagi Naruto mengecek ke arah handphone miliknya yang memperlihatkan sebuah email yang mengatakan jika..

 _' Hari ini calon tunangan boucho akan datang dan kita semua di harapkan berkumpul di ruang klub termasuk diri mu juga Naruto, tapi kau bisa sebentar saja nanti disana Kau jadi hari ini berangkat bukan? '_

Seperti itu bunyi email yang Naruto terima dari Kiba pagi ini, difikiran Naruto saat ini sudah terbayang bagaimana rupa calon tunangan Raja nya nanti dan tentunya niatan Naruto untuk menyatakan rasa sayang dan cintanya untuk Rajanya.

" Haaaa... berikan saja lah dari pada rasa ini terus terbebani " Gumam Naruto yang memegang sebuah boneka rakun dan sebucket bunga Mawar merah di pelukan boneka tersebut.

Kemudian perjalanan menuju sekolah dalam keadaan tenang, tidak jauh lagi mereka telah sampai pada sekolah Naruto terlebih bangunan sekolah itu sudah terlihat dan beberapa siswa maupun siswi sudah banyak berdatangan ke sekolah, ada yang menaik kendaraan umum, di antar oleh supir mau ayah mereka, atau pun berjalan bersama sekolah.

Naruto memperhatikan mereka semua dari balik kaca mobil miliknya dan saat mobil mewah milik Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah itu, banyak siswa maupun siswi memperhatikan mobil tersebut hingga berhenti tepat di jalan setapak menuju ke arah gedung sekolah dan di samping mobil ada sebuah air mancur cukup besar disana.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan boneka san boket bunga di tangan kanan miliknya, penampilan bak seorang pangeran eropa yang baru saja dia perlihatkan hingga seluruh siswi disana terdiam melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini. Naruto hanya cuek saja dan memilih berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dengan tenang dan Kepala pelayan keluarganya tadi sudah pergi ke area parkir untuk menunggunya jika urusannya di sekolah ini telah selesai.

Selama berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah Naruto banyak berpapasan dengan siswi maupun siswa yang memandang takjub ke arahnya karena hawa kharisma miliknya yang begitu dominan terlebih wajah Naruto yang cukup familiar bagi mereka semua saat ini. Hingga Naruto berpapasan dengan ketua osis dan wakil osis yang memandang diam Naruto yang baru saja berjalan melewati mereka dengan tenang bahkan seakan tak memperdulikan orang lain yang dia lalui.

" Kaichou bukanya itu.. " Ucap Tsubaki yang melihat punggung naruto sebelum menghilang di balik tangga gedung sekolah disana dan Sona yang mengerti hanya mengagukkan kepalanya saja.

Naruto baru saja tiba pada kelasnya yang tiba tiba saja menjadi sunyi saat dirinya baru menginjakan kaki ke dalam kelas. Naruto yang melihat ke arah Kiba yang terlihat sedikit aneh melihat penampilan nya saat ini bahkan seperti tak mengenal dirinya sama sekali, Naruto mengambil langkah lebar menuju ke meja milik temannya saat ini berada.

" Ck ck ck, tak ku sangka jika kau berpenampilan asli mu " Ujar Kiba saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

" Ya lagi pula hari ini aku berangkat ke eropa untuk pengobatan ku, kiba " Balas Naruto yang duduk di meja Kiba dan melihat ke arah warga kelas yang melihat ke arah dirinya saat ini.

" Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan dan pengobatan mu berhasil disana nanti, oh ya jangan lupa dengan action figure jika kau sampai disana nanti Naruto " Ucap Kiba dengan nada cukup kencang terlebih menyebut Nama naruto.

" ya ya ya, dasar maniak " balas Naruto.

Dalam hitungan detik saja seisi kelas me jadi heboh melihat penampilan Naruto saat yang jauh dari penampilan yang biasa di kenakan saat ke sekolah biasanya, banyak hal yang mereka tanyai kepada Naruto dan mendapatkan diamkan oleh Naruto sendiri.

. **Huh?!**

Naruto dan Kiba saat ini berjalan menuju ke ruang klub Orc yang berlokasi di belakang sekolah dan menepati bangunan tua sekolah yang lama. Naruto dan Kiba berjalan dalam diam saat ini tak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan saat ini dan jalan yang mereka ngambil saat ini sedikit murid lewati, selang beberapa waktu kemudian mereka telah sampai pada ruang klub dan Kiba terlebih dahulu membuka pintu kemudian berjalan masuk di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya saat ini.

" Apa? kalian tak mengenali ku? " Tanya Naruto yang baru saja duduk di samping kiba saat ini, mereka berdua saat ini baru saja duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Issei yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Asia dan Koneko yang melihat ke arah dirinya tanpa berkedip.

" araarara... rupanya rumor itu memang benar ne, Naruto-kun " sahut Akeno yang baru saja masuk dan membawakan teh berserta cemilannya.

" Rumor apa? rumor apa yang menyangkut penyakitan ini? " Tanya Issei dengan beruntun kepada Akeno yang menyajikan teh di atas meja dan cemilan.

" Rumor jika Naruto-kun adalah kolengmerat eropa dan tentunya pangeran eropa pula " Kata Akeno yang sedikit mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

" Senpai, boucho dimana? ada yang ingin aku sampai kan kepadanya dan sekaligus berpamitan " Kata Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya dengan raut wajah datar walau sebarnya Naruto sedang menahan rasa sakit saat ini.

" fufufufu~~ boucho ada di lantai atas, kau bisa ke sana sekarang " Ujar Akeno kepada Naruto yang mengagukan kepala kemudian berjalan menuju lantai atas bersama barang dia bawah tadi.

Semua terdiam disana saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka saat ini, Issei yang mendengar perihal Naruto barusan masih belum percaya akan perkataan Akeno kepadanya. Hell, dirinya pernah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri jika Naruto tinggal di apertement usang yang tak jauh dari Akademi ini.

" Jika kau berpikir Naruto adalah orang yang tak mampu, maka baca artikel dengan Code Prince Naruto. Maka kau akan tau sendiri dan soal apertement di dekar Akademi adalah milik Naruto sendiri yang tak lama lagi di ubah menjadi sebuah sekolah gratis untuk seluruh anak anak di daerah kouh " Timpal Kiba yang membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman saja.

" Percayalah, kita semua ini beruntung bisa mengenal Naruto untuk saat ini... tapi kita bisa mengenal nya lain waktu lagi " Tambah Kiba dengan kalimat ambigu miliknya yang membuat mereka disana sedikit bingung akan kalimat yang Kiba ucapkan barusan.

Suasana Ruang klub saat ini menjadi sepi dan hanya terdengar suara kunyahan san siulan saja, karena setiap penpenghuni sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri hingga suasana hening tersebut pecah tat kala terdengar drap kaki yang berjalan cepat dan itu berasal dari Naruto yang berjalan cukup cepat dari lantai atas dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan serta telinga kanan nya sedang menempel dengan sebuah heandphone.

" Kiba nanti aku kirimin email dan semua aku pamit dulu " Ujar Naruto dengan terburu Buru bahkan raut wajahnya menahan sakit terlihat pula peluh yang mengalir di seluruh wajahnya saat ini. Kiba yang mengetahui sesuatu yang menimpa Naruto barusan ingin menolongnya tapi Naruto keburu pergi dengan tergesa gesa yang membuat Kiba hnya bisa menghela nafas berat.

" _Semoga operasi mu berjalan lancar kawan, Aku dan teman teman mu disini menunggu kepulangan mu "_

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Rias juga turun dari lantai atas dengan ekspresi sedikit dingin dengan membersihkan noda yang menempel di wajahnya. Rias saat ini berjalan ke meja kebesarannya dan duduk disana sembari menatap ke arah Kiba yang tidak jauh daru jaraknya saat ini.

" Kiba setelah semua ini ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mu " Ucap Rias yang mendapatkan anggukan oleh Kiba sendiri dan kemudian Akeno juga datang ke ruang tengah dengan beberapa cemilan.

Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir dari Klan Gremory yang mengeluarkan seorang wanita dewasa yang berpakaian ala maid dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

" Selamat Siang, Nona "

 ** _( Kejadian kayak canonnya aja dan kita pindah ke Naruto saja.)_**

 **Naruto Side.**

Naruto saat ini sudah dalam mobil yang membawanya ke bandara dengan di iringi beberapa mobil agar membuka jalan mobil yang dia tumpangi agar lebih cepat menuju ke bandara saat ini. Tak banyak bicara hanya terdengar suara batuk keras dan sesekali muntahan dara yang keluar dari mulut.

Kepala pelayan yang melihat tuan mudanya tak kuasa menahan rasa takut miliknya, jika Tuan mudanya tak tertanfaini dengan cepat dan sesegara mungkin saat ini. Maka dari itu lah dia mengendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan penuh me uju ke bandara di mana sudah ada tim dokter menunggu disana dan menemani tuan mudanya untuk terbang ke negara eropa dalam melaksanakan operasi beberapa hari lagi untuk pengakatan tumor.

Memang cukup lama perjalanan menuju ke bandara dalam waktu jam sedikit sibuk saat ini, walau seperti itu Naruto masih bisa datang dan langsung di tangaini oleh tim dokter yang sudah bersiaga dari tadi kemudian mereka langsung terbang menuju salah satu Negara di eropa dimna naruto akan menjalan kan operasi disana dan berkemungkinan akan tinggal disana beberapa waktu yang belum di ketahui nanti.

 _Jauh dari sana ada seorang yang memperhatikan Naruto walau dari dasar laut terdalam di dunia ini, seorang Pria yang seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup berpangaruh kepada Naruto untuk kedepannya kelak._ _" Kau akan menjadi sebuah kejutan dan kegemparan di dunia supranatural kelak jadi bersiaplah untuk itu semua "_ **Skip, Waktu setelah Operasi Naruto..**

" _Makan lah buah ini jika kau memang benar ingin cepat sembuh tetapi kau harus menangapi konsekuensi nya kelak "_ Ucap seorang Pria dewasa yang memberikan sebuah buah berbentuk aneh kepada Naruto yang masih sedikit sadar pasca operasinya tadi dan sekarang seperti dalam waktu berhenti di sekitar Naruto.

" Aku menerimanya walau harus ada konsekuensi kelak " Balas Naruto yang berusaha meraih buah tersebut dan Pria tadi membantunya dengan memberikan buah tersebut kepada Naruto dan membantunya dalam memakan buah itu walau ekspresi Naruto yang mehan suatu rasa yang tak bisa terbayangkan sama sekali.

" _Setelah ini, satu tahun ke depan dan tepat hari ini pula kau harus bertemu dengan ku di pesisir pantai negara ini. "_ Ucap Pria tadi kepada Naruto setelah membantu Naruto memakan buah tadi.

" Baiklah, tepat hari ini pada tahun depan " Balas Naruto dan kemudian Pria tadi menghilang dari sana dan waktu mulai bergerak kembali seperti biasa, untuk Naruto entah kenapa dirinya mulai terasa membaik walau harus mengikuti serangkaian terapi untuk pemulihan dirinya setelah pasca operasi kepada dirinya.

Mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah bidak catur pion berada di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya dan dari bidak itu sedikit mengeluarkan aura merah kehitaman yang perlahan keluar dan menghilang tak berbekas. Sejak hari ini adalah konsekuensi yang akan dia terima di kehidupan ke depannya yang akan menjadi halangan dan rintangan yang menunggunya disana.

 ** _Revisi Hiken No Naruto yang Lama!_**


	2. chapter Pemula(I)

**Hiken No Naruto**

 **Disclaimer** : _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Dxd Milik Ichie Ishibumi_

 **Warning** : _Revisi ulang, Alur pasaran dan membosankan, typo, over power, Dll.._

 **Pair** : Not Harem maybe?

 **Summary** :

Uzumaki naruto seorang iblis renkarnasi keluarga Gremory dengan menkonsumi satu bidak pawn yang membuat dirinya di pandang sebelah mata terlebih sebuah penyakit yang di idap selama ini, hingga waktu itu Naruto pergi dan ditetapkan sebagai iblis liar sampai mereka semua bertemu kembali dalam sebuah moment tak terduga sama sekali.

 **Chapter** : _Pelatihan Berat!_

 **Kota Kouh.**

Hari ini keluarnya hasil perjuangan para siswa dan siswi tingkat akhir SMA yang akan memulai kehidupan baru mereka setelah ini banyak yang bersuka cita ada pula yang murung tat kala hasil ke lulusan mereka di umumkan termasuk pada Akademi Kouh yang menjadi peringkat ketiga setelah dua SMA lain yang memiliki ke lulusan siswa dan siswi mereka dengan nilai terbaik.

" Selamat boucho kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan Akeno-senpai juga " Ucap Issei yang memberi selamat kepada ketua dan wakil ketua klubnya saat ini walau akan Dia pegang sementara ini.

" Ararara~~ terima kasih Issei-kun " Balas Akeno dengan nada sensual yang membangkitkan gairah parah kaum adam jika mendengar suara ini.

" Terima kasih issei " Balas Rias dengan sedikit tersenyum kepada issei yang di balas pula oleh issei sendiri.

Rias melihat teman teman sengakatannya telah lulus semua termasuk anggota paragenya pula dan sahabatnya Souna pula, para orang tua banyak yang datang pula untuk melihat hasil putra dan Putri mereka selama menumpuh pendidikan di akademi ini termasuk keluarga Rias sendiri pula datang untuk melihat hasil Rias menempuh pendidikan formal selama tiga tahun di sini.

Kata sambutan dan berbagai rangkaian acara sudah mereka lewati dan saat ini mereka bisa menikmati libur kembali dan bersiap terjun ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Rias bersama keluarga nya memilih berkumpul pada kediaman Gremory yang berada di dunia atas serta para parage Rias yang ikut pula.

Banyak kejadian yang sudah mereka lewati selama setahun ini yang dari melawan Raiser dalam pembatalan perjodohan Rias dan dimenangkan oleh kelompok Rias walau itu harus sampai titik darah penghabisan serta pasca Pang lima perang Da-tenshi yang berusaha menyerang dirinya bersama Souna untuk membangkitkan perang besar kembali dan tak lupa pula terbentuknya perjanjian perdamaian antar ketiga fraksi setelah pasca penyerang itu. Rias sendiri juga banyak perubahan padanya saat ini yang pastinya bertambah kuat karena berada langsung di bawah bimbingan kakaknya dalam berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan sihir khas klan Gremory dan itu berhasil dengan Rias yang sudah memiliki True From miliknya sendiri.

Posisinya dalam Rating game saat ini berada di tingkat ketiga di bawah Sahabatnya dan di bawah sepupunya yang masih berada di Puncak Klasmen rating game hingga saat ini, ngomong-ngomong jumlah parage miliknya hampir lengkap hanya tertinggal satu Rook dan Satu pawn lagi maka jumlah paragenya akan lengkap.

" Rias apa kau yakin mengambil keputusan ini? " Tanya Sang kakak kepada Rias yang berada di sampingnya saat ini, mereka semua sedang berada di Ruang tamu kediaman Gremory sekarang ini.

" Maksud kakak? " Tanya balik Rias yang tidak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan kakaknya kepada dirinya.

" Menjadikan salah satu pawn mu itu seorang iblis liar " Tambah Sirzech kepada Rias yang sedikit tersentak walau bisa dia atasi sendiri.

" Tentu saja, Dia sudah pergi dan tak pernah menanggapi panggilan Rajanya maka itu sudah cukup untuk menetapkan Dia sebagai seorang Iblis liar " Kata Rias dengan intonasi datar miliknya yang membuat mereka disana tersentak sedikit, yah seperti ini lah Rias sekarang ini seorang gadis bangsawan yang sangat serius bahkan tak akan segan untuk melawan balik.

" Baiklah, Kakak akan menetapkan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Iblis Liar dan di buruh untuk di adili " Final Sirzech yang membuat mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Sirzech barusan.

' _Kawan semoga kau selamat dari pemburuan pasukan Mou, jadi lah kuat dan buktikan bahwa kau itu bukan iblis liar "_ batin Kiba yang melihat ke arah telivisi yang menyala dan menampilkan sebuah acara yang memperlihatkan seorang Remaja seumuran mereka saat ini yang duduk dalam kursi roda sembari mengesahkan sebuah perusahan baru yang berada di Jerman.

Ya Remaja itu adalah Naruto, Iblis renkarnasi yang baru saja di tetapkan sebagai status sebagai Iblis liar oleh Seorang Mou.

 _' Tepati janji mu dan buktikan jika kau bisa melampaui apa yang sudah aku gapai sekarang! '_

 **Naruto Side.**

" Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk pelatihan ini? " Tanya seorang Pria dengan pakaian kerajaan duyung yang berada di atas air laut menghadap ke arah Naruto saat ini.

" Ya, Aku sudah siap " Balas Naruto yang bangkit dari kursi Roda miliknya dan melihat ke arah kepala pelayan miliknya menganggukan kepalanya saat ini.

" Kalo begitu kita berangkat dan pelatihan ini memakan waktu selama lima tahun jadi biasakan diri mu nanti Nak " Kata Pria tadi kepada Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian mereka menghilang di telan oleh ombak besar dan menyisahkan kepala Pelayan keluarga Naruto yang mengambil kursi roda milik Naruto.

" Saya laksanakan amanat tuan muda dan menjauhkan mereka semua dari tuan muda. Karena saya sendiri yang menjadi wakil anda nanti tuan muda " Kata kepala pelayan yang menampilkan senyum tipis dan memperlihatkan Dua pasang sayap Hitam yang mengembang saat ini dan kemudian kepala pelayan tadi menghilang dengan secara perlahan seperti hantu meninggalkan pantai yang menjadi saksi bisu makhluk di luar manusia bertemu barusan di sini.

 _ **Kerajaan tertinggi Yunani tempat para dewa!**_

" ahahahahaha, Pemuda ini yang akan me jadi murid dari kita bertiga untuk lima tahun ke depan? " Tawa yang menggema di Ruangan para dewa Yunani berkumpul dan itu berasal dari Dewa dunia bawah.. _**Hades.**_

" Tentu saja Aku sendiri melihat potensi yang terpendam dalam diri pemuda ini " Kata Pria yang membawa Naruto ke sini yang di keliling para dewa dewa Yunani.

" Yah seperti yang kau katakan Aku melihat potensi dalam pemuda ini, jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang iblis renkarnasi? " Tanya para pemimpin dewa di sini yaitu Zeus yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Sebelumnya perkenalkan Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto seorang Manusia yang di renkasi menjadi seorang Iblis. Awal menjadi seorang Iblis adalah bantuan oleh Teman sekolah ku yang melihat ku sekarat karena penyakit tumor tat kala Dia dan teman ku datang menjenguk ku walau seperti tidak masuk akal tapi itu memang terjadi. Saya mengkonsumsi satu bisak Pion ini dan harapan teman saya adalah penyakit tumor saya akan sembuh tetapi malah bertambah karena setelah di renkarnasi " Jelas sedikit dari Naruto perihal menjadi dirinya menjadi seorang iblis. Para dewa yang mendengar hanya menganggukan kepala dan ada yang hanya diam saja.

" Baiklah kami bertiga mulai melatih mu dan bersiap lah Nak " Ujar Zeus yang bakit dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Hades yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" Kami melatih mu secara langsung selama lima tahun mendatang jadi jangan berharap kami memberi mu kemudahan " Ujar Poseidon yang memegang pundak Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Zeus serta hades yang kemudian mereka bereempat menghilang dari sana dalam sekejap meninggalkan seluruh dewa disana yang kebanyakn diam dan tersenyum.

 _ **Masa Pelatihan dengan**_ _ **Ketiga Dewa.**_

" Sekarang kita berada dimana? kenapa tempat ini begitu aneh? " Tanya Naruto yang baru saja tiba pada suatu tempat bersama Ketiga Dewa superior.

" Kita berada disalah satu pulau pelatihan para dewa " Sahut Poseidon yang berjalan ke depan mengarah ke sebuah pohon.

" Tempat ini lah yang menjadi pelatihan mu lima tahun ke depan jadi bersiap lah dari saat ini " Sahut Zeus pula yang duduk di salah satu batu disana dengan melihat ke arah sebuah gunung.

" Dan juga kau harus bertahan dan menjadi pemimpin tempat ini jika kau ingin makan dengan tenang dan menemukan makanan pula " Tambah Hades yang memperlihatkan senyum mengerikan miliknya yang membuat Naruto sekarang benar benar tersenyum ketir saat ini.

 _ **Play Ost: New World - One Piece**_

" Aku rasa pelatihan ini akan sangat berat " Ujar Naruto yang melihat ke arah Dewa Poseidon, Dewa Zeus, dan Dewa Hades yang tersenyum angkuh ke arah dirinya.

" Baiklah Aku siap berlatih sekarang! " Teriak Naruto cukup kuat yang membuat ketiga Dewa itu benar benar tersenyum bahkan sangat angkuh.

" Okay... Mari Kita mulai... " Ujar Hades yang langsung menghilang bersama Poseidon merubah dirinya menjadi Air dan Zeus menjadi seekor elang.

Hal itu membuat Naruto kebingungan sesaat tapi itu hanya sebentar saja karena terdengar suara suara aneh mengarah ke arahnya dan benar saja terlihat Satu Pasukan tengkorak berlari ke arahnya dengan perlengkapan perang yang lengkap dan kemudian di susul beberapa hewan yang berbentuk aneh mengarah dirinya pula.

" Sh* pantas saja mereka langsung meninggalkan ku barusan... " Ucap Naruto yang menggantung saat menghindar sebuah terjangan pasukan tengkorak ke arah dirinya.

" Aku harus melampaui diri mu jadi tunggu lah saat... " Ucap Naruto yang menggantung kembali dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan api bahkan perlahan membesar dan mengumpul di lengan kanan miliknya.

" _**Kita Bertemu kembali**_ " Teriak Naruto yang langsung menerjang balik pasukan tengkorak dan hewan hewan aneh yang berusaha membunuh dirinya.

" Bagaiamana menurut mu Zeus? " Tanya Hades yang memperhatikan Naruto yang bertukar serangan dengan para makhluk aneh di sana.

" Aku rasa anak itu sepertinya akan masuk ke dalam jejeran makhluk supranatural superior seperti kita " Jawab Zeus yang juga memperhatikan Naruto.

" Dan anak itu memiliki tekad dan ambisi yang besar di dalam dirinya " Tambah Poseidon yang juga melihat Naruto dari kejauhan.

Ketiga Dewa Yunani itu memperhatikan Naruto terus bertarung dengan kekuatan yang di berikan oleh Poseidon beberapa bulan lalu, sebuah kekekuatan yang di ciptakan oleh Poseidon sendiri yang berupah sebuah buah yang memiliki corak aneh dan kandungan kekuatan aneh didalamnya. Mulai hari ini hingga lima tahun ke depan akan menjadi Nereka dunia untuk Naruto demi menjadi kuat dan melampaui _**"Dia"**_ saat mereka bertemu kembali pada tempat yang sudah mereka tentukan.

 _ **Perusahan Pusat Naruto.**_

Posisi Presdir perusahaan milik Naruto saat ini berada di tangan kepala pelayan yang sangat loyal kepada Naruto seorang. Soal menggantikan posisi milik Naruto sudah di beritahukan jauh jauh hari dan dengan alasan Naruto memberi posisi sementara adalah untuk melakukan pengobatan lanjutan selama beberapa tahun depan jadi makalah Kepala Pelayan Naruto yang mempin saat ini.

" Saya rasa kerjasama antar perusahaan tuan dengan peruperusahaan milik saya tak bisa di lanjutkan kembali " Ujar Kepala Pelayan Naruto kepada seorang Pria paru baya yang duduk di depan nya saat ini yang hanya terhalang sebuah meja yang membuat jarak untuk mereka.

" Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi memutuskan hal ini? bukankah seharusnya Putra ku seorang? " Tanya Pria itu kepada Kepala Pelayan Naruto yang tersenyum tipis.

" Saya menggantikan posisi tuan muda untuk beberapa tahun kedepan dan anda pula bukan orang tua dari tuan muda saya, _Namikaze Minato "_ Ujar Kepala pelayan Naruto yang cukup menekanan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Jaga perkataan mu, Ulquiorra " Desis Minato kepada UlqUlquiorra yang masih memperlihatkan senyum tipis miliknya.

" Jika tak ada hal lain untuk di bicarakan, anda bisa keluar saat ini dan saya tegaskan kembali bahwa kerja sama perushaan anda dengan tuan muda saya sudah tak bisa di lanjutkan kembali yang sesuai amanat tuan muda kepada saya " Kata Ulquiorra kepada Minato yang menahan rasa ledakan pada dadanya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan suasana hati yang panas dan rasa ledakan di darahnya saat ini.

" Kalian berempat, bereskan pasukan iblis itu dan hapus pemimpin pasukan itu yang berada di kawasan negara ini " Titah Ulquiorra kepada beberapa orang yang baru saja muncul dari balik bayangan ruangan ini dan keempat orang itu hanya diam saja dan kemudian menghilang bagaikan seorang hantu.

" Saya sudah berjanji dan Maka saya akan menjalankan amanah tuan muda dengan baik dan rapi " Gumam Ulquiorra yang duduk pada kursi kebesaran perusahaan ini dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa berkas kembali.

 _ **Pulau Pribadi Keluarga Gremory.**_

" Kiba mulai hari ini kau berada di bawah bimbingan knight ku dan kalian semua juga berada di bawah bimbingan para keluarga ku serta Rias kau berada di bawah bimbingan ku secara langsung " Ujar Sirzech yang berdiri bersama para paragenya yang berhadapan dengan Rias beserta para anggotanya.

" Hum dan kalian semua harus menjadi kuat demi mewujudkan mimpian kita bersama-sama " Ujar Riaa kepada anggota paragenya yang menganggukkan kepala mereka bersama dengan senyum di wajah mereka semua saat ini.

 _Mulai hari ini hingga hari kita bertemu kembali Aku maupun Kau akan menorehkan sebuah sejarah baru pada dunia supranatural. Jadi lah sangat kuat dan lampaui ku saat ini serta buktikan jika kau memang benar benar layak!_

 _ **Sebuah tempat berada di pedalaman hutan Rusia.**_

" Kelompok Khaos Bridge yang di pimpin langsung oleh Naga terkuat, Ophis... " Gumam seorang Pria yang menghadap sebuah api unggun sembari membaca sebuah surat kecil di tangan kanannya.

" Dan aliansi ketiga Fraksi sudah terbentuk, Kerajaan Youkai yang mulai memperlihatkan taring mereka ke dunia supranatural ini dan mulai saat ini kita semua mulai memperlihatkan taring kita ke dunia supranatural dunia ini... Kalian semua bersiaplah untuk Era yang berbahaya ini " Ujar Pria itu yang menghadap beberapa kelompok yang berkumpul pada tempat itu dari punggung Pria itu muncul sepasang sayap putih membantang lebar disana di ikuti beberapa kelompok yang memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka saat ini.

 _ **Keadaan Raiser saat ini.**_

" Apa yang membuat mu ingin menjadi kuat anak ku? " Tanya Lord Phennex terhadap Raiser yang bersujud di depan ayah dan Ibunya saat ini.

" Demi menembus rasa malu kalian yang sudah aku buat selama dan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah penerus keluarga Bangsawan Iblis Phennex yang hebat dan melampaui para terdahulu " Ujar Raiser dengan begitu sungguh sungguh yang membuat Ayah dan Ibu Raiser menjadi sangat senang serta bahagia melihat anak mereka kembali sosok seperti dahulu saat ini.

" Baiklah, Ayah Izin kan kau dan Anggota keluarga mu pergi ke dunia atas untuk berlatih dan menjadi kuat. Buktikan jika kau sudah kembali dan buat kami semua bangga nak! " Ucap Lord Phennex yang membangunkan Raiser dari sujudnya dan hal itu langsung mendapat pelukan dari Raiser serta sang Ibu yang ikut memeluk Raiser.

 _ **Sebuah takdir dan Alur baru sudah terbentuk saat ini maka kalian yang tak bisa mengikuti arus itu maka bersiaplah untuk tertinggal dan menjadi pijakan bagi mereka yang sudah bisa mengikuti arus perubahan dunia ini.**_

 _ **Next Chapter!**_

 _Catatan:_ **Terima kasih sudah mensupport gua dan memberi beberapa masukan untuk gua juga. Mulai dari sekarang gua bakalan membuat alurnya lambat dan membuat Naruto nggak langsung superpower atau godlike tetapi gua buat bertahap untuk mencapai kedua hal itu,banyak halang rintang untuk menjadi kuat sob! mungkin bakalan kayak membosankan tetapi gua bakal membuat semanrik mungkin dan mungkin juga gua updatenya nggak bakalan cepat karena gua bakal membuatnya panjang setiap chapter.**

 **Boleh minta saran nggak?** **Gua minta tiga karakter dari Anime atau Game untuk gabung dalam kelompok Naruto ntr, kalo ada langsung review aja okay.**

 **Yang flamer makasih buat pahalanya yak! Stok Dosa gua masih banyak maka gua rela kok lu ambil Dosa gua, jadi sering sering flamer yak :v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiken No Naruto**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Dxd Milik Ichie Ishibumi

 **Warning** : Revisi ulang, Alur pasaran dan membosankan, typo, over power, Dll..

 **Pair** : Not Harem maybe?

 **Summary** :

Uzumaki naruto seorang iblis renkarnasi keluarga Gremory dengan menkonsumi satu bidak pawn yang membuat dirinya di pandang sebelah mata terlebih sebuah penyakit yang di idap selama ini, hingga waktu itu Naruto pergi dan ditetapkan sebagai iblis liar sampai mereka semua bertemu kembali dalam sebuah moments tak terduga sama sekali.

 **Chapter** : Awal Awal pelatihan dan Muncul organisasi baru!.

 ** _-Pulau Pelatihan Naruto._**

Pulau tempat berlatih Naruto saat ini sedang di landa badai petir yang begitu dahsyat yang terus menerpa serta petir yang terus menyambar di berbagai tempat di pulau tersebut.

Di tengah tengah pulau saat ini sedang berlangsung latihan seorang pemuda bersama seorang Dewa tertinggi Yunani, yaitu Zeus. Ya cuaca pada pulau saat ini tercipta oleh Zeus yang melatih Naruto dengan serangan petir miliknya.

Melatih Naruto dalam hal insting, Kewaspadaan, serta kelincahan Naruto dalam menghindar setiap petir yang menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Zeus yang selaku guru saat ini menyeringai keji dengan berbagai gerakan tangan ke arah Naruto dengan mengatur jalur serangan petir yang terus menyambar ke arah Naruto. Beberapa kali Naruto dapat menghindar tetapi sesaat kemudian Naruto terkena serangan petir yang lainnya, sudah tak terhitung tubuhnya tersengat petir bahkan meninggalkan jejak hitam gosong bahkan ada menembus tubuh nya.

Seperti sekarang yang sebuah serangan petir menembus perutnya yang meninggalkan lubang menganga, Naruto sendiri hampir saja jatuh jika saja dia tidak langsung menahan dirinya serta luka pada perut Naruto mulai menutup dengan perlahan dan terlihat sedikit api disana. Ini lah kekuatan Naruto saat ini, bagaikan seekor burung Phoenix walau sebenarnya Naruto cukup sulit di lukai karena tubuhnya seperti Api pada umumnya. Naruto pemakan buah ciptaan milik Dewa Poseidon yang bertipe Logia, yaitu Mera Mera No Mi.

Sebuah buah yang membuat pemakan buah tersebut memiliki energi bahkan tubuh seperti Api pada umumnya. Naruto tak dapat di lukai dengan senjata buatan manusia yang berakibat hanya menembus saja, berbeda dengan jika serangan itu bertipe magis seperti milik para makhluk supranatural atau bahan senjata yang terbuat dari lautan lepas sana.

" Ugh, serangan tadi begitu menyakitkan " Ucap Naruto yang kembali berdiri tegak dan memasang pose bertarung menghadap Zeus yang bersedekap dada.

" Jika kau tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit seperti tadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan pulang lah " Kata Zeus sarkastik kepada Naruto yang menatap dingin.

" Pulang? Aku pulang jika aku sudah kuat bahkan sangat kuat, maka baru aku pulang jadi Ayo lanjutkan kembali dan kali ini ku pasti kan... Aku bisa menarik Jenggot jelek mu! " Ujar Naruto yang menghilang barusan dan muncul di depan Zeus yang sudah menebak serangan kejutan Naruto barusan.

" Maju lah bocah " tantang Zeus kepada naruto yang langsung maju menyerang Zeus dengan tangan kosong.

Zeus menangkis setiap tinjuan dan tendangan Naruto ke arahnya, bahkan sampai terlihat percikan Api dan petir setiap serangan serta tangkisan di antara mereka berdua. Zeus pun juga menyerang balik Naruto yang membuat mereka berdua saling bertukar serangan, saat mereka berdua beradu fisik... cuaca pada pulau ini bertambah kacau bahkan terlihat sedikit memerah karena suhu udara disana meningkat drastis serta petir petir bertambah banyak bahkan seakan bertambah liar.

Pertarungan dengan tangan kosong antara Zeus dan Naruto sangat berefek pada sekitar mereka yang dimana setiap pukulan dan tangkisan yang mencipta gelombang kejut menghancur tanah dimana mereka berdua berpijak saat ini, pertarungan tangan kosong ini terlihat berat sebelah yang dimana Zeus selaku seorang guru hanya menyerang seadanya dan menahan serangan dari Naruto yang selaku murid untuknya dan itupun pula Kondisi fisik Naruto mulai terlihat dengan kelelahan yang berlebihan dalam setiap gerakan fisiknya dalam hal memukul dan menangkis pukulan dari Zeus itu sendiri.

Puncaknya saat Zeus sengaja menambah kekuatan saat melancarkan pukulan terhadap Naruto yang berakibat dengan Naruto terpental jauh, hanya beberapa detik saja Naruto bisa menahan ke sadaran miliknya hingga saat ke sadaran itu pula hilang dan tergantikan dengan Naruto yang terjatuh pingsan karena kelelahan yang berlebihan dalam hal pelatihan ini.

Zeus yang melihat Naruto sudah tumbang dalam keadan pingsan pun berjalan mendekati Naruto bersama sang adik Dewa Poseidon yang memang mengawasi mereka berdua sedari awal.

" Sejauh mana perkembangan Naruto selama berlatih dengan mu, Zeus? " Tanya Poseidon yang berada di sisi kanan Zeus sembari mengikuti irama kaki Zeus.

" Sangat pesat dalam hal kelincahan, insting, dan fisiknya walau fisik Manusianya masih terlalu dominan saat ini " Ujar Zeus yang berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Naruto dan kemudian menggendongnya seperti karung beras ke pundaknya.

" Ahahahaha, suatu hari nanti dia bisa mencabut jenggot mu bahkan melampaui dalam 3 hal yang kau ajari kepadanya kelak " Tawa Poseidon menggema di pulau tersebut membuat sang Dewa tertinggi Yunani ini tersenyum simpul sembari melihat ke arah Naruto yang dia gendong di pundak.

" Kau benar, mungkin aku mengajari lebih kuat ini agar dia menjadi penerus dari kita bertiga dan Poseidon, tolong kau berikan surat yang sudah aku siap kan untuk Kaum Iblis langsung kepada pemimpin mereka. " Kata Zeus sebelum masuk pada sebuah pondok yang berada di dekat aliran sungai.

" baiklah, beritahukan saja jika pelatihan Naruto telah usai kelak dan setelah diri mu melatih Naruto, giliran Hades dalam melatih Naruto kelak " Ujar balik Poseidon sebelum menghilang menjadi Air dan mengikuti aliran air sungai yang menuju ke lautan lepas.

Di dalam pondok Zeus baru saja membaringkan Naruto pada kasur sederhana dan memperhatikan Naruto sesaat sebelum dirinya merubah tubuh menjadi sekor elang dan kemudian terbang keluar serta menjauh dari pondok, membiarkan Naruto untuk istirahat yang cukup panjang.

Karena setelah Naruto sadar kelak, Naruto menghadapi sebuah latihan menuju ke tahap akhir pada dirinya.

 _' Naruto, kau telah menjadi sebuah garis dan aliran baru dalam fraksi kami.. maka bersiaplah menghadapi kesekuensi dalam kehidupan mu mendatang, karena kau menjadi seperti kami bertiga, Dewa tertinggi Yunani! '_

 ** _Pulau Pribadi keluarga Gremory._**

Semua orang, para parage Rias, Parage milik sang Mou lucifer serta keluarga Gremory berkumpul pada satu tempat dan menonton sebuah latih tanding antara Raja Iblis, Lucifer melawan Penerus klan Gremory yang berjulukkan Quen Blood.

Kenapa, Quen Blood? Itu karena Rias gremory mendapat bentuk True From miliknya sendiri seperti sang Kakak memiliki True From dari sihir klan Bael dan dirinya dari sihir Gremory... Sihir Gremory yang hampir seperti kehancuran mutlak milik klan Bael tetapi ini sedikit berbeda...

Berbeda dari sektor hal ke magisan, Jika sihir klan bael berupa serangan magis berwujud padat dan terkesan kasar maka Gremory adalah kebalikannya yang berupa serangan magis berwujud bagaikan sebuah darah dan terkesan lembut tetapi sangat mematikan.

Dalam hal bentuk True from sendiri pun berbeda, Jika Sirzech bergabung dengan sihir Klan bael yang berakibat dengan daerah atau benda benda berdekatan Sirzech langsung musnah, maka True From Rias sendiri seperti darah yang mengelilingi Rias dan tak segan mencabuk benda atau pun serangan yang berusaha menyerang Rias.

Yah, itu lah True From milik Rias gremory walau masih belum terlalu sempurna tetapi bisa mematikan yang membuat dirinya berada di bawah klasmen dari sang sahabatnya, Sona Sitri. Berkat ini pula yang menbuat dirinya menang di saat saat terakhir melawan Raiser kala itu yang membuat seluruh penonton terkaget kaget melihat Rias memiliki True from bahkan keluarga dan Kakaknya tak henti menitikan air mata melihat hal itu.

" Sekarang maju lah dan serangan kakak seperti orang yang sangat kau benci selama ini " Pancing Sirzech kepada Rias yang berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Sirzech mengetahui siapa yang sangat Rias benci dan hal itu terbukti dengan Rias tersentak sedikit dan kemudian di susul dengan peningkatan kekuatan Rias yang terus bertambah naik, bahkan levelnya hampir mendekati Quen miliknya.

Sirzech tak henti tersenyum simpul bahkan Sirzech bertambah kagum saat Rias menyerangnya dengan begitu cepat, True From miliknya dan True From Rias saling beradu, serta Rias yang tepat di depan wajah sang kakak.

" Kau benar membenci kan? Lelaki yang kau suka itu bukan? karena Kau tau pria itu akan meninggalkan mu selamanya kan Rias? oh dan Namanya adalah **_Naruto bukan? "_**

Dan Boom.

Sirzech hanya bisa terkejut dalam keadaan melayang karena dirinya baru saja memancing satu hal yang berbahaya dari Rias dan itu berakibat dengan kekuatan Rias setara dengan Quennya saat ini, bahkan Sirzech bertambah keterkejutan melihat Rias sudah berada di depan nya dengan ekspresi begitu dingin dan membunuh.

 ** _" Jangan pernah kakak menyebutkan nama lelaki sialan itu! aku bersumpah jika lelaki itu kembali maka akan ku buat dirinya menyesal seumur hidup bahkan hingga dia bereinkarnasi sekalipun "_**

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari sang adik, kegelepan langsung menyapa Sirzech kala itu karena untuk sekian kalinya Sirzech merasakan sensasi ini kembali setelah beratus tahun setelah pasca perang saudara mereka dulu. Rasa berhadapan langsung dengan keturunan sang lucifer sendiri.

 ** _Dunia atas, Perusahaan milik Naruto._**

" Rupanya, adik dari lucifer itu sudah benar membangkitkan True From miliknya... Kalian pantau dan cari informasi keadaan dunia bawah serta laporkan secara bertahap, karena ini semua akan berguna setelah kepulangan Pangeran kelak " Titah Ulquiorra kepada beberapa bawahannya yang baru saja melaporkan peningkatan kekuatan pada heirs Gremory.

" Kekuatan yang hampir persis seperti klan bael tetapi kekuatan ini bisa bertambah kuat jika penggunanya memiliki kebencian yang sangat kuat, tak ku sangka selain dari Lord Gremory terdahulu pengguna True From ini rupanya sudah ada yang sudah pengguna selanjutnya " Ucap Ulquiorra sembari menatap keluar jendela gedung perkantoran menghadap ke arah barat sana.

" Dan Pangeran... Saat anda kembali ke dunia ini dan buat lah ke gemparan dengam kekuatan anda " Tambah Ulquiorra dengan nada penuh hormat kepada Naruto selaku sang Tuan mudah dari Ulquiorra, rasa ke loyalan Ulquiorra tak bisa terukur oleh apa pun karena sebuah ikatan dan perjanjian yang sudah dia emban.

Waktu sudah sangat lama berlalu sejak hari itu, sudah satu tahun lebih bahkan memasuki tahun kedua dan semua itu tak luput dari berbagai perubahan dari dunia ini. Perusahaan milik Naruto terus bertambah naik dengan saingan yang terus ada, perusahaan Namikaze pun juga, perusahaan pendatang milik PHN yang baru saja memasuki dunia perbisnisan ini.

Dan dunia Supranatural pun tak luput akan hal itu dengan Perjanjian perdamaian ketiga Fraksi terus berjalan, Kaum Yokai yang terus menampakan ekstensi mereka ke dunia kembali, serta para mitologi yang kembali memperlihatkan taring mereka semua dalam hal persaingan ini. Organisasi teroris supranatural yang terus juga menampak kan taring mereka pula dengan pemimpin mereka yang terus merekrut anggota anggota baru yang berpotensi serta sebuah Kaum yang sudah lama tenggelam dan kembali bangkit sendiri, yah Kaum Old Satan yang di pimpin langsung oleh Rezhvim(?) Lucifer setelah kalah telak oleh Ophis selaku pemimpin Khaos Bridge karena berencana menggulingkan Ophis dari ke pimpinan dan sejak itu pula Keturunan lucifer ini mengumpulkan kembali kaum Old satan dan anggota baru.

Sebuah Era baru sudah muncul dan tak lama lagi Era ini lah yang menjadi sebuah Era paling berbahaya setelah ratusan bahkan beberapa abad ini, karena setiap sisi kehidupan mulai saling menampakan taring mereka dan kehidupan sendiri. Tinggal makhluk yang hidup pada setiap sisi kehidupan itu beradaptasi jika tak bisa maka bersiaplah menjadi pijakan untuk mereka yang bisa beradaptasi.

 ** _Time Jump!_**

 ** _4_** ** _tahun_** ** _kemudian!_**.

Ruang rapat perusahaan Naruto saat ini sedang memanas didalam sana, rapat yang begitu penting ini harus terganggu oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah pemilik perusahaan itu sendiri, yaitu Naruto. Naruto sudah kembali bekerja Pagi hari tadi dan langsung mengambil alih rapat yang terbilang sangat besar ini. Kenapa besar? Karena dalam ruang rapat ini telah hadir, Orang tua Naruto dengan atas nama perusahaan Namikaze dan Uzumaki, Gremory yang di bawa oleh Sirzech bersama sang Adik, PHN yang dibawa langsung oleh Raiser, dan terakhir Olympus yang dibawakan oleh Hades sendiri.

" Baiklah, begitu hasil rapat tadi. Saya harap rekan-rekan sekalian menerima syarat yang telah saya sampaikan. " Ucap Naruto dari tempat duduk miliknya bersama seorang sekretaris yang senantiasa berada disampingnya.

" Apa syarat itu tidak terlalu rumit, nak? Tanya Minato kepada Naruto yang diam ditempat.

" Benar, persyaratan yang kau berikan itu termasuk cukup rumit " Tambah Sirzech kepada Naruto, walau sebenarnya Sirzech menahan sesuatu sejak tadi melihat keberadaan Naruto didepannya.

" Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan persyaratan tadi, jika kita melihat hasil presentasi tadi dan untuk kedepannya itu sepadan " Tanggapan Raiser yang sedari tadi diam saja dan membuka suaranya.

" Aku setujuh saja dengan syarat itu, bocah " Tambah hades langsung menyetujui.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan yang lain? " Tanya Naruto sebelum menutup rapat perusahaan ini.

" Tidak ada pilihan lagi maka kami setuju" Kata Sirzech yang mewakili beberpaa orang di sana.

" Baiklah, rapat ini saya tutup dan saya harap kerja sama ini akan berjalan dengan baik kedepannya. Setelah rapat ini mari kita makan siang bersama, karena asisten saya sudsh menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua" Ujar Naruto yang menutup rapat ini.

Kemudian mereka semua berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka semua dan mengikuti asisten Naruto yang menunjukkan arah ketempat ruang makan siang mereka semua, kecuali Naruto yang masih berada di tempat duduknya dengan dua Iblis Gremory yang menahannya barusan.

" Menyerahlah" Ujar Sirzech kepada Naruto yang saat ini mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kemudian menjadi acungan jari tengah untuk Sirzech.

" ... " Rias hanya bisa diam sedari tadi, diam menahan untuk tidak membunuh Naruto saat ini juga.

" Sebaiknya kalian ikut makan siang ini dan Mou-sama serta Princess Gremory, menuruti saja perkataan ku saat atau kalian berdua keluar dari sini hanya kepala saja " Ujar Naruto sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membukan pintu keluar untuk kedua Iblis kelas atas yang menuruti perkataan Naruto.

Mereka sadar jika sedang berada di sebuah sarang seekor Singa, walau Sirzech dan Rias tidak mengetahui betapa mengerikan makhluk Kuning yang baru saja mereka ancam tadi.

" _Mati "_ Ujar Rias dengan pelan saat melewati Naruto yang hanya tertawa lepas sebelum melepaskan sebuah tekanan untuk Rias seorang diri yang merasakan jika ada malaikat maut sedang menunggu jiwa keluar saja.

 **-Ruang makan**

Mereka semua telah memulai acara makan siang bersama, banyak yang mereka bicarakan di ruangan ini dan ruangan ini tidak orang orang yang rapat tadi saja melainkan banyak orang orang lain berada di sini termasuk ketiga dewa Yunani dan seorang dewi yang sedang menyuapi Naruto seperti anak kecil.

" Mom, stop it " keluh Naruto kepada Dewi Athena yang masih menyuapi dirinya saat ini depan orang orang banyak terlebih mereka adalah kolega bisnisnya.

" No " Singkat dan padat yang membuat Naruto bungkam. Hades serta Zeus di buat tertawa melihat Naruto langsung terdiam dan Poseidon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka semua memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dengan Athena kala ini, termasuk kedua orang tua Naruto yang merasakan sensasi tercubit melihat putra mereka manja dengan seseorang perempuan yang bukan sedarah dengannya.

" Jadi Lucifer, berapa lama lagi turnamen antar fraksi itu akan berlangsung?" Tanya Hades kepada Sirzech yang sedang menikmati makan siang sembari melihat tingkah Naruto dibuat seperti anak kecil saat ini.

" Tiga bulan dari sekarang, Aku paham kenapa Naruto bisa mendapatkan keangkuhan sepeeti dalam rapat tadi " Ujar Sirzech yang langsung membuat Hades tertawa.

" Bagaimana dengan klan mu Minato? apa siap ikut serta pertandingan fraksi ini? " Tanya Hades setelah tertawa lepas beberapa saat kemudian.

" Kami sudah siap untuk ikut serta, banyak klan-klan besar akan ikut serta nanti " Balas Minato dengan pandangan tertuju kepada Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang.

Kemudian mereka semua melanjutkan perbincangan ringan mereka disini, mereka sudah mengetahui siapa dan makhluk apa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan ini termasuk ke-empat dewa Yunani yang berada di ruangan ini, beberapa Iblis dari klan bangsawan, serta para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan d ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya mereka semua saat ini tertarik kepada Naruto yang memiliki hubungan khusus terhadap para dewa Yunani, apa semua ini berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Naruto beberapa tajun lalu hingga Naruto saat ini kembali. Ntahlah mereka semua hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja saat ini.

" Naruto, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada mu saat ini " Kata Rias yang langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedang bersama dengan sang Ibu.

" Baiklah " Balas Naruto yang mengikuti Rias berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dan menjadi perhatian sejenak mereka semua terkecuali bagi Sirzech seorang.

" Adik mu tidak akan di apa-apakan oleh Anak ku " Sahut Zeus yang berdiri di samping Sirzech untuk mencegah menyusul kedua sejoli tadi.

" Aku pegang perkataan mu Zeus-sama " Balas Sirzech dengan suara penuh artian yang dalam.

 **-Bersambung**


End file.
